


Post Tenebras Lux

by Sol_Invictus



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: M/M, inspired by a scene in episode 4, like uhm sorry no that's gay and now i have to write a fic about it, what on earth were the scriptwriters thinking???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: His uncle had taught him he was a creature of darkness, ready to destroy light. But how could he? How could he when the light was Lorenzo Medici ?





	Post Tenebras Lux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/gifts).



> There is this scene in episode 4 where Francesco and Lorenzo discuss, their faces in the dark with their silhouettes.... It was unbelievably gay and I don't know what the scriptwriters were thinking lmao.

“Let me see you,” whispered Lorenzo reverently.

Instinctively, Francesco flinched and turned his face to take shelter in the shadows. His uncle had taught him he was a creature of darkness, ready to destroy light. But how could he? How could he when the light was Lorenzo Medici, looking at him like he loved him more than he loved God? Yet he was unworthy of light. He didn’t deserve Lorenzo. They didn’t belong to each other in this world.

“ _Please,”_ said Lorenzo and Francesco knew he was done for.

No force on this earth could prevent him from giving in to the light, this beautiful, gentle, kind light that was Lorenzo Medici. Not when he pleaded. Not when he looked at Francesco with fervent love in his eyes.

“There, it’s better,” and his golden lover smiled like a thousand suns. “You’re beautiful, Francesco.”

“You mock me.”

“You know I am not. Just as well as you know you are the apple of my eyes.”

“You sweet talker.”

Lorenzo laughed deliciously and kissed him. No matter how unworthy he was of the light, Francesco would not refuse its embrace, especially _not_ when it came in the form of Lorenzo Medici.


End file.
